The Unknown Facts
by Imotio
Summary: This probably isn't that good, very OOC and fluff [Puppyshipping]. Please don't review.
1. What You Will Not Learn

Hope you enjoy the story. I don't want any reviews, I'm quit happy not to have them, no matter what you have to say.

* * *

Not much is known about Seto Kaiba. Ask anyone in Domino and they will tell you he is a stuck up bastard. Ask them what they know about him other than something about his company or duelling and you won't find much out at all. 

You won't learn that Seto acts like a stuck up bastard because he is scared of being rejected for who he really is. He feels it is better to be an asshole than be rejected. He kept this philosophy until he met a certain person.

You won't learn Seto actually doesn't like being driven around; he much prefers to take the wheel himself. He likes driving through the Japanese countryside, just himself and one other. Driving is a way for him to escape his hectic life.

You won't learn that for two years Seto had to wear braces. He didn't mind them but they annoyed him when food got caught in the back braces. However these braces gave him a dazzling smile he now wears often.

You won't learn about his beautiful singing voice either. This is because he will only sing for two people, the two people who are most important to him. Some nights the CEO will even sing them to sleep.

You won't learn that Seto makes substantial anonymous donations to orphanages and organisations that help homeless children. If the organisations ask for a name, he gives the name of a person who would make the donations if he had the money.

And you won't ever learn of Seto Kaiba's lover. A certain blond that Seto believes resembles a puppy – which the boy denies at any time the comment is brought up. Their early hatred for the other was nothing more than a mask for their true feelings. Mokuba convinced Seto to tell Joey of his feelings. When he did, his reply was nothing more than a kiss. Now the lovers live in the Kaiba Mansion with Mokuba spending their days enjoying life.

Seto Kaiba is a cunning man who would never let this sort of information become known to the public. Not much is known about Seto Kaiba and he would like to keep it that way.


	2. What He Enjoys

I've added this as well about Joey. Again please don't review.

* * *

The happy blond sits in an armchair, cuddled up and reads his book. That's right; Joey Wheeler actually does enjoy reading. Joey actually enjoys a lot of things that many people don't know about.

Joey enjoys being teased but only by one particular person. These pointless arguments and insults gave him a chance to talk to the person and discover the things he wanted to know. Secretly, Joey misses these arguments but he wouldn't replace what he has now for them.

Joey enjoys William Shakespeare. While most teens loathe the 400 year old plays, this teenager loves them. He specifically enjoys the comedies not because they are funny -they often aren't- but because he loves happy endings. Often Joey and a particular person re-enact the scenes Joey likes best.

Joey enjoys eating but he enjoys cooking as well. Whenever guests come around, he cooks the most delicious meals they have ever tasted. The other members of his household often beg him to cook every dinner but this leaves the chef feeling unwanted.

Joey enjoys looking at old photographs and reliving the memories they carry. His favourites are of his first date with a particular person, the day he moved house and any pictures of his sister Serenity who lives halfway across the globe. He particularly enjoys looking through the photos with the particular person and reliving the memories together.

Joey enjoys suspenseful movies. He enjoys the adrenaline pumping through his body and the moments of shock these films bring. When such moments occur, a hand often reaches for Joey's and squeezes it. He then reminds the boy beside him it is just a movie and that he doesn't need to panic.

Most of all Joey enjoys a particular person called Seto Kaiba. His kisses are always welcome no matter the situation. It was Mokuba who convinced his friend Joey to tell Seto his feelings. Seto told Joey of his feelings first and Joey replied with a kiss. Now he lives with Seto and Mokuba in the Kaiba Mansion, spending his days enjoying everything about life.

Joey looks up from his book to his lover who is busy working. Even if no words are uttered, Joey enjoys every moment spent with Seto.


End file.
